Used to Be
by furubarulz1996-darkangelz
Summary: Sakura and Sakuno are sisters.They move 2 a new school Sakuno leaves poor Saku alone and becomes 'THE POPULAR GROUP'.Sakuno soon gets better with Saku. Sakuno's Boyfriend is Syaoran and Sakura starts to fall for him slowly.Full Summary inside.Please read!
1. Summary

USED TO BE

A/n: Hello!! This is my second fanfic. This isn't a proper chapter but is more like a full longer summary. I am also writing another fanfic called **PARTNERS FOREVER**.

So if you have time please read & review. Sorry this is a bit short!!!

Full Summary:

Sakura Kinomoto and her sister Sakuno moves to a new school. Seigaku High. There she meets new people and meets people that would do anything to break up her spirit. She wasn't exactly popular but she wasn't exactly a nerd. She was well normal. Though her sister had quickly forgotten about their friendship and broke it.

Join the rollercoaster of popular boys and girls and listen to the opinions of the nerds of Seigaku High. After a while Sakuno realizes that she shouldn't hate Sakura anymore since she has Syaoran as her boyfriend. When the two sisters get better, Sakura finds herself falling for, Syaoran Li, her sisters boyfriend.

**Characters:**** a/n: I am only going to give a really long description of Sakura, Sakuno and Syaoran. There will be Tomoyo and Eriol but it wont be as long.**

**Sakura Kinomoto:** A bright and optimistic 13 year old girl. She lives with her sister, Sakuno, her brother, Touya and her father Fujitaka. Her mother had died when she was 3.

She and her sister were best friends. She is kind to everyone even if they don't treat her well. That is a reason why she is easily tricked. She will almost believe anyone. She is also a well trained fighter. Sakura is actually really kawaii.

Profile:

Name: Sakura Kinomoto

Age: 13

Eye: Emerald

Hair: Honey colored (used to be long)

Hobbies: Sport, Drawing, Making friends, Skating and Cooking

Fav subject: Japanese

Least Fav subject: Math

Fav animal: Anything kawaii

Fav Color: Pink, Beige and white

Hates: Spiders and insects

Likes: Cherry Blossom trees and stuffed animals

Crush (s): No-one

**Sakuno Kinomoto**Sakura's very good sister. **NOT. **She and Sakura were once best friends and would tell each other everything. Not anymore.

Why? It was because as soon as she entered the prestigious school, Seigaku High, she had immediately gone and joined the popular girls and had left Sakura behind. Now every time she sees her Sakuno would make some mean remark or joke at Sakura. All Sakuno thinks about is how she can remain cool and how to make Sakura. Sakuno is actually jealous of Sakura because everyone she meets will always immediately love Sakura.

She wants herself to be centre of attention instead of Sakura. She is 4 days older than Sakura.

Profile:

Name: Sakuno Kinomoto

Age: 13

Eye: Blue

Hair: Black (waist length)

Hobbies: Making fun of Sakura, gossiping and applying makeup (all the girly stuff etc.)

Fav subject: Math (Syaoran is in this class)

Least Fav Subject: All besides Math

Fav Animal: ----

Fav Color: Pink

Hates: Sakura, insects and Eriol

Likes: Making fun of Sakura and getting attention from Syaoran

Crush (S): Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiragizawa (used to be)

**Syaoran Li: **Syaoran Li is the school's most popular boy.

Everyday he has to avoid screaming girls running in a mob towards him.

He pays attention to Sakuno every now and then.

Profile:

Name: Syaoran Li

Age: 3

Eye: Amber

Hair: Chocolate (scruffy)

Hobbies: Sport

Fav subject: Math and Sciences

Least Fav subject: ----

Fav animal: ----

Fav color: green

Hates: Girls mobbing him

Likes: the color green, being soccer captain and chocolate

Crush (s): -----

**Tomoyo Daidouji:** Sakura's best friend and also Eriol girlfriend.

**Eriol Hiragizawa: **Best friend of Syaoran and also Tomoyo's boyfriend.

Read the next chapter which is Chapter 1 for the start of the story.

Please review!!!!!!!

Thank you

Furubarulz1996-darkangelz: Thank you to the people who read this Summary thing.

Please read my other story: PARTNERS FOREVER.

Thank you


	2. Used to be part 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone!!!** I can believe I have started a new story so soon. Anyways hope you like the first Chapter of USED TO BE. Also sorry if the summary was a bit different!!! Sorry because this might have to be spread against 2 chapters! Is that okay???

Chapter 1 Used to be

--------------------------------

Sakura POV

I was lying on my bed crying. Why? It was because of my sister Sakuno. She used to be my best friend but not anymore. She used to be my caring sister but not anymore. She used to help me but not any more. We never used to fight but now we do. I thought back on how Sakuno had changed.

------------------------------

(On Sakura and Sakuno's first day at Seigaku High) NORMAL POV

'_Come on lets go', said Sakuno. 'Okay, Okay', Sakura replied. Ahh my sister is late again Sakuno thought to herself. _

_Sakura and Sakuno were best friends. They would tell each other everything. Sakuno would always look out for her clumsy sister. For example one time they were in the principle's office (a/n: Don't worry the__y didn't do anything wrong.) Sakura had yawned whilst stretching her hands out. _

_When she did she knocked down the Mrs. Carr's mug of coffee. The spilt coffee had soaked up onto an open document on her desk. Sakura was very scared and quickly went to wipe it with her sleeve. When she did she made an even bigger mess. _

_Sakuno pulled Sakura down back into her seat. Just then the principle walked into the room. She took one step and saw the mess Sakura had made. Mrs. Carr asked for an explanation and who did it. Before Sakura could open her mouth to say something Sakuno stepped up and said she did it. _

_A smile crept its way onto Sakuno's face after she thought about it._

'_I'm ready sis', Sakura said before falling and tumbling down the stairs. Her once straight and neat Seigaku uniform was now crumpled. _

_Sakuno quickly ran cross the living room to see how she was doing._

_At the same time Touya, the two sister's brother, came down the stairs and saw Sakura on the bottom of the stairs. 'Hahahaha I see kaijuu has fallen down the stairs because she weighed too much', Laughed Touya. _

_Sakuno said sternly to her brother 'don't say that to Sakura'_

'_Yes Madam', Touya answered_

_All Sakura did was grunt._

_They arrived at the prestigious school, Seigaku High. Sakura was still very sleepy because she…………………….._

_I am so very sorry because this chapter was sooooo short!!!!!_

_I didn't have enough time to finish!_

_Please read and review_

_Thank you_


	3. Used to Be part 2

A/N: Hello!! How is everyone?? Sorry last time it was supposed to be a flashback!!

When it said (Sakura and Sakuno's First day a Seigaku High) it should have also had a flashback in there

So all the writing in cursive is part of the flashback!! OK??? Sorry I have no idea how the school time thingy goes because I am only in Primary!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2 **USED TO BE**

**-------------------**

NORMAL POV

They had arrived at the so prestigious school, Seigaku High. Sakuno was very excited but Sakura was the exact opposite.

Sakura was just standing there.

Sakuno suspected that she was half asleep so she confirmed her suspicion by screaming Ghost out loud. Every time Sakuno screamed ghost out loud while Sakura was sleeping/half sleeping she would scream very loud.

Guess how Sakura reacted. She screamed very loud. While they were waiting for the principle, a group of kids walked past them. They looked over to where Sakura and Sakuno where standing and snickered. Sakura being her usual clumsy and oblivious self did not notice this and still stood there looking ahead with her goofy smile.

Sakuno did. She suddenly thought since this is a new school no one will know me here. Somehow she thought about how Sakura was always getting the attention and people clicking to her instantly. They always somehow forgot about Sakuno.

SAKUNO POV

This is my chance to shine. I will make sure that I will become one of the popular girls.

NORMAL POV

When Sakuno was thinking about how she was going to become apart of the popular group she had no idea that later on she would go to extreme lengths to get what she wants.

The principle that had just walked up to the 2 sisters greeted them and introduced herself as Mrs. Ryuzaki (a/n: nod nod for those who know prince of tennis nod nod) interrupted Sakuno's thoughts.

Mrs. Ryuzaki gave them both a sheet with all their classes.

Sakuno took a quick glance at what her sheet said.

Student: Sakuno Kinomoto Year: 8

Class Teacher

--------------------------------------------------------------

Homeroom Terada Sensei

Math Tesuka Sensei

Geography Kuyjou Sensei

Chemistry Kusakabe Sensei

Sport/PE Nagoya Sensei

Free Period/Lunch

Japanese Kuyjou Sensei

English/Literature Aisaki Sensei

-----------------------------------------------------------------

(A/n: sorry I don't know what other lessons are there!)

Mrs. Ryuzaki had told the girls to go to the front office to buy there text books and to find out where their lockers were. She had also reminded them that they had 15 minutes before the bell would ring.

After Mrs. Ryuzaki had left it was Sakura's turn to look at her sheet.

Student: Sakura Kinomoto Year: 8

Class Teacher

--------------------------------------------------------------

Homeroom Terada Sensei

Math Tesuka Sensei

Sport/PE Nagoya Sensei

Geography Kuyjou Sensei

Chemistry Kusakabe Sensei

Free Period/Lunch

English/Literature Aisaki Sensei

Japanese Kuyjou Sensei

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sakura had finished reading she was about to ask Sakuno what lessons she had. When she turned around Sakuno was gone. She heard some laughter and she walked towards the hall in hope of finding her sister.

As Sakura is **very **clumsy she banged into a person as she was turning the corner.

The person grunted and when Sakura looked to see who she banged into she saw……………………………………………………………………

Read on to find out in the next Chapter!!

Thank you and please R&R!!!

Hehehehehehe anyways I will try to update ASAP.


End file.
